


Dragonriders of Pern Meme Responses

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5, Chronicles of Narnia, Dragonriders of Pern, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asked for people to give me people from fandoms, and I'd put them on dragons. Some grew into ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She'd been an orphan, eking out an existence in Hold Kyev as little more than a drudge, no matter the 'generosity' the Holder and his wife had shown by keeping another mouth to feed as Thread began.

Then the blue dragon came, and the older man had quietly, calmly insisted that Natasha was to come with him. She didn't fully understand all his words, but he was promising a new life, far from the cold stone she had been sleeping on.

"C'son, what if I do not Impress? Will I be sent back?" she asked, calm and steady as he gave her the white tunic the morning of the Hatching Day.

"No," he said, firmly, and she believed him. He had brought her to warmth, given her clothes, let her exercise and work at her own choosing… and taught her to read, to write, other skills she had lacked. "If not this time, next," the blue rider told her. "If not then… you'll find a place in the Weyr."

Natasha nodded, then let him take her down among the other candidates. For C'son, she kept the fear inside. For the first man that had treated her as fully human, she walked tall among the hot sands and hard eggs. She saw Barton among them as well, the other choice C'son had made on Search. Natasha nodded at seeing him standing tall and brave too; they would make C'son proud, even if they failed to Impress.

_I am here._

The voice called to Natasha, leading her deeper in among the eggs, until she was near one that had mottled in shades of rust and earth. Without hesitating, Natasha glared off the other Candidate that was too close to her egg.

_Soon._

She thought she heard Barton call out the name 'Cath', but she was focused on the striations appearing. Just as she thought even her patience would give, the egg burst apart in a shower of flakes, revealing a sturdy brown inside.

 _Mine,_ rider and dragon said as one, before the rider called out 'Tranth' to show Impression had been made.

* * *

Elgion was just finishing a discussion with Master Domick when he heard the wings above him, felt the piercing cold air beating down. The blue dragon landed in a clear part of the courtyard, and the rider was sliding off in a heartbeat.

"I believe you have company now, Elgion," Master Domick said with a hint of a wry sense of humor. "This does not excuse you from the evening playing session you committed to. As Menolly will also be there, however, perhaps you should invite Rider A'mi to join you and listen in?"

"I'm certain he'll be glad for the invitation," Elgion answered politely before he was moving across to his… well, they were complicated.

"Graduated this week, Elgion," A'mi told him as he got close enough to grab the other man's shoulders in greeting. "And…" He proudly displayed his Weyr colors, those of Fort. "Not so far now."

Elgion laughed, still so amused that all it had taken to crack that reserve around the seaholder had been an Impression. Benden had been concerned as A'mi was just past the upper end of their preferred ages, but the dragon chooses.

"And when I Journey…" he teased the blue rider.

"I'll be there to help you get un-lost," A'mi promised, eyes twinkling.

* * *

Talia clutched at her head and started reciting her lineage, all the way back to the founding of the Hold she'd been born in. Bad enough to be able to remember everything, but to always hear the dragons surrounding her?

_Let me._

The feel of her gold wrapping her mind in protective layers was a welcome one, and she collapsed on the gold's couch.

"I'm sorry, Susath... I will get stronger for you."

_You are already strong. But together, we are strongest._

* * *

Sometimes these things happened. Random eggs appearing from nowhere. Rarely, they actually landed somewhere soft and on land. Once in a very great while, it didn't happen in the wilds.

Today was such a day. And, for this egg's sake, a wonderful thing was to occur, for Reepicheep, bravest of the brave, was at hand to come and inspect the egg that stood taller than three of himself atop one another.

"I do wish that the skies would cease to open up and pelt things upon us," the most valiant of mice warriors stated. Exactly then, the egg gave a mighty shake and split in two, revealing an almost velveteen brown hide within. "Dear me, I hope you are not fond of eating mice," Reepicheep said, curiosity keeping him from turning and finding a hiding spot.

 _I would not eat my rider, no matter that I am hungry,_ Granth informed him, upon which the bravest of the brave nearly fainted.

"Oh dear dear dear, I seem to have found a dragon of my own."


	2. Susath's First Mating Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susath will rise, and Talia worries about it.

"She'll fly soon."

Those three words made Talia cringe, as they played over and over in her head. J'son had not meant to cause her more worry, but he didn't know the full extent of her gifts. He was one of those rare bronze riders who could almost feel other humans, but she heard all the dragons, and wisps of their riders.

 _You worry too much,_ Susath told her rider. _I will still shield you in my mind._

That reassurance made Talia smile, and she continued buffing the beautiful golden hide to a deep shine.

She trusted in Susath. That would be enough.

`~`~`~`~`

There was nothing but the blood in her mouth, the freedom of the air around her. Talia and Susath were more together now than ever before, and there was blissful silence surrounding her. She felt alive, full of pulsing, sensual awareness of the elements. As Susath burst through a cloud, all darkness and moist, Talia cried out in joy at the height of her beautiful queen, at the awareness of being one with the golden anchor of her life.

And then, there was a touch, the sinuous snaking of a tail along Susath's, and wings fouling that joyous flight. As Susath's anger at being stopped spiraled into the desire for bronze Valenth, Talia found herself sliding back into her own mindspace… and slammed into the solid connection with J'son. Bodies and minds locked onto one another, dragon and human, as two pairs found the union of four souls.


	3. Graduated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and B'rton are now out of the Barracks.

B'rton stuck his head in the small weyr, wincing at just how tiny it was for the full grown brown on the dragon couch.

"C'son said he was going to ask if our wing could be moved to Igen," he offered as Natasha paused in shaking out her sleeping furs.

"Better than the barracks. More than I ever had to myself," she told her friend. "We won't be junior always." She moved to rub a hand down Tranth's nose… without even leaving the press where her pack was. "How's Cath adjusting?"

B'rton shrugged half a shoulder. "Not happy. Asked if Tranth would join her on the rim in the sun tomorrow."

_Of course I will._

The brown let both riders hear him; he approved of his weyrmate's rider, and was just as unhappy that they could not weyr together.

"C'son offered us his weyr. As if he should be shut down in these levels," Natasha said with an anger that was more for her teacher's self-deprecation than being so low-ranked.

"Like you said, we won't be junior forever," B'rton said, before ducking out to go attend to his own unpacking. They were out of the Barracks. It would only be a matter of time before their wing, led by St'ven, would rise to more senior positions.


End file.
